Regrets
by Oustiti
Summary: One shot. Actually it’s a old story but I always was stuck with something. It’s about SiriusSnape never ending fight. Happens during the 5 book, contains small spoilers for DH. No slash. Please R&R!


_**Regrets**_

The old dusty house at the Grimmuald Place 12 was just as boring as ever. The school had started again a while back, Christmas was over and the only one of the Order who was still there now was Sirius Black. Lupin and Mundungus were on spying or information missions. Dumbledore had been forced to leave Hogwarts and was now doing some kind of secret mission. Tonks and Kingsley were at their jobs at the ministry and the Weasley's were back home, at Hogwards or at their jobs. So basically Sirius hadn't seen any other living soul, except for Kreacher who wasn't really his favourite company, for days. He hated it. 2 years back he had been so close to prove his innocents and finally, after 12 years be a free man again, but unfortunately he hadn't been so luck. "Bloody Snape!" he mumbled to himself. If it hadn't been for his old grunt towards him, Sirius could have been a free man now. How he hated that man. He had always done. And now he was forced to sit around here doing nothing except once in a while welcoming some other members of the Order. Even Snivellus. He sigh. How he hated the times when Snape visited the Head Quarters. Always bragging about how he was risking his life and that Sirius was just sitting their playing 'housewife'. If it hadn't been that he had promised Dumbledore a 'temporary peace' he would have cursed the git a long time ago. Now all they could do was annoy each other as much as possible. Name calling, insult, blaming each other. It wasn't much but it was something, Sirius thought to himself. Suddenly Sirius was tiered out of his thought as he heard the front door being opened. He quickly jumped to his feet, wand ready. It couldn't be anyone of the Order could it? Usually Sirius knew it when someone would pass by, everybody was supposed to be occupied.

"Put your wand away Black it's I Snape." The figure said as it creped out of the shadows.

'Thinking of the devil' "That doesn't give me much desire to do so!" Sirius grumbled put lowering his wand never less.

Snape just shot him a glare, slightly amused with Sirius' annoyance of his percents.

"What do you want Snape? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwards now?" Sirius asked in a rather cold voice as they entered the kitchen again. He sat down taking out of a Butter beer not finding Snape worthy of a single glare.

"Always enjoy your company Black." Snape said his voice dripping in sarcasm. "But for your information I am free from my Hogwards duty for the moment and I came here in name of Dumbledore."

Sirius looked up at him suddenly interested, curiosity twinkling in his eyes "Dumbledore? Do you know were he is? Is he alright?" Sirius asked as he had decided that, as the stupid glint was here anyway he might as well take advantage of it and try to find out what was going on.

"Dumbledore is quite alright although I have to admit Black it surprises me that you care for anyone else then your own little tight club." Snape said smoothly.

Sirius shot him a hateful glare but didn't say a word.

"I do not know were he is for the moment, now one does." Snape continued his glare locked on Blacks face, taking in every expression.

"What are you doing here then?" Sirius asked with a rather disappointed expression. "Cause I doubt that you would pass by just for a choosy little chat. I have the house elf for that." He added with a voice mixed with sarcasm and bitterness.

"Charming." Snape started "Always knew you were fond of him." He finished, as they were both exchanging their deep hate glares by now. 'No one is here, I could just as well get even now!' Both thought the exact same thing but both had to suppress it as well.

"What are you here for Snivellus?" Sirius asked extremely annoyed by now.

Snape gave him a rather nasty glare at the use of his old … nickname. "As I said earlier Black I'm here in name of Dumbledore." Snape repeated as he threw a letter at Sirius, not willing to come closer to him. It fell on the table in front of the surprised Animagus. Sirius picked it up and open it reading it in silent. "What?" he asked surprised after he had read it over multiple times.

"I know and believe me Black I feel the same way about it but Dumbledore insisted on it!" Snape said giving Sirius a disgusted glare.

Sirius just groaned, it sounded like a low dog like bark. "But what good is this suppose to do?"

"Dumbledore seems to think that if we would be sure we would be telling the truth to each other about certain thing out of our past we would be getting along better!" Snape said full of sarcasm again. 'As if that was going to help'.

"He's nuts!" Sirius just grumbled.

"I hate to admit it but for once I agree with you Black." Snape said, still having his disgusted glares locked on Sirius.

"Can't we just pretend we did and that our opinion didn't change? That is was is most like to happen anyway." Sirius suggested reading it over again.

"I am afraid that won't work." Snape sneered as it sounded more like 'what the hell are you thinking you full blood idiot.' "Dumbledore is not to be lied to."

Sirius sigh, putted the letter a side and drunk the rest of his Butter beer in one gulp and stood up. "Well seems like we don't have much choice then." He mumbled.

Snape took out a small potion bottle, which was filled with a colourless potion.

Sirius took two small glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey and filled the two glasses. Snape gave him a glare at his choice of drinks. "We'll need it!" Sirius just said already feeling depressed of what would come.

Snape slipped a bit of Veritaserum in the both glasses. Sirius, who was low on trust how ever made a switch of glasses with Snape. Snape shot him a glare but just ignored it. 'The fool thinks I want to potion him. If I had wanted him dead, well which I do actually, but if I had been able to he would have been dead already.' They both stared at each other for a while. Both glares filled with hate and dislike and then drunk.

"Want to start Black?" Snape asked as he had sat down while Sirius had decided to keep standing this time.

"At you the honour." He said on the way he usually spoke to his rival.

"Why did you act as a self certain jerk when we were at school?" Snape asked rather annoyed then actually interested in the answer. He knew the answer, the only reason why he bothers asking is because Dumbledore had asked him to.

"Back then _it seemed_ fun, you were the weirdo and no body minded so it was no harm."

'Well that is nothing I didn't knew already.' Snape though.

"But" Black continued to his huge surprise. "Most of all I hated you because you were what my parents tried to push on me to be. Slyterin, dark magic, all that stuff." Sirius finished with a grimace not at all happy about the fact he was forced to tell the truth.

Snape was slightly surprised but didn't showed it neither said a word. So Sirius spoke, as he was out on revenge "Why did you hate James?" he asked with a hateful glare fixed on Snape.

Snape shot him a disgusted glare but was forced to answer. 'Why had he had to make such a good potoin?!' "He was adored by everybody even if he was nothing more then a ordinary annoying little git with an ego of the size of a troll." He stared with a sneer on his face, this he didn't mind saying. But sadly enough there was more and the potion forced him to tell the complete truth just as it had forced Black to do so a few minutes ago. "And he stole Lily away from me." He added with an extremely sour face glaring at Sirius with hate for asking the question. If looks could have killed the last of the Blacks would have been dead on the spot as Snape kept glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Sirius on the other hand didn't care for the dead glare he received and looked surprised at Snape. Snape was furious and was about to shout at Sirius for invading his privacy with the question but Sirius was quicker. "What do you mean stole Lily from you?"

He hadn't asked to bully him this time but because he was highly confused. "I loved her with every fibber in my body from the first time I met her, which was long before we went to Hogwards." Snape said a quite whisper in hope that Black would miss it. But unfortunately for Snape he didn't, as he looked at him with his eyes widened in surprise. Snape had an expression as if he was on the point of murdering Black for asking that question. Sirius had always seen Snape as an annoying git who did everything to annoy people. A little dark wizard in making, he had never thought he had really cared so much for Lily. A feeling of slight guilt overtook Sirius, as he stood there unable to say a thing. For a while there was an uncomfortable silent. Then Snape spoke up again. "You did meant to kill me back then when you lured me to the Shrieking Shack when Lupin was a werewolf didn't you?" Snape asked although it sounded more as a statement then a real question. He had changed his expression by now: he was still giving Sirius dead glares but was acting as if the previous questions had never been asked nor answered.

"No." Sirius said on the instant. Snape was slightly surprised, this conversation wasn't really going as he had expected.

"I meant to scare the crap out of you, get you of off our backs, maybe even slightly hurt but I didn't want you dead!" Sirius said looking Snape in the eyes slightly satisfied with his surprised expression. "You would have killed me that night at the Shack wouldn't you?" Sirius started "If I had given you a reason." He added remembering the statement of Snape when he had been standing in the Shrieking Shack his wand on a defendless Sirius. "Or delivered me to the Dementors for the kiss." He ended slightly paler as he mentioned the Dementors. 12 years being forced to face the fact that because of his stupid mistake his best friend had died. Azkaban had been worse then hell could ever be. Even if Sirius was an Animagus and that he could reduce it at the minimum it had still been horrible.

"Yes." Snape answered. He would have, he would have done it gladly to take revenge for what had happened during their time at Hogwards. He would have, but now for some reason he felt slightly stupid for the idea. Sirius had done something extremely dangerous and foolish by luring Snape there that night but he for some reason Snape seemed to think that murder Sirius for it would go a bit to far.

"If you could would you still do it?" Sirius voice broke true his thoughts. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Would you kill me now if let's say Dumbledore didn't mind, if I gave you a free shot?" 'What the hell was that idiot thinking he was doing?'

"No, I wouldn't bother anymore." Snape said slightly disgusted which changed in a slight blush as he saw Sirius's grin.

"Harry!" Sirius asked after enjoying the humiliation of Snape for a while.

"I beg you pardon?" Snape said almost not moving his lips as he regained his normal expression.

"Harry, why do you treat him that way." Sirius asked, he had always been pretty sure he knew the answer but as he had a few surprises the last few minutes he wanted his ideas to be confirmed.

"They same reason you like him, he reminds me of Potter." Snape sneered. 'Suspicion confirmed.'

"Do you really protect him?" Sirius asked ignoring Snape's sneer.

"After the death of Lily I swore I would do everything to protect him and ever since he came to Hogwards I have been doing so." Snape said with his grimace of humiliation once again. "Happy?" he sneered after it glaring at the Animagus.

"Just one more." Sirius said keeping his eyes locked on Snape. "Are you or have you ever been a Death Eather?" With this question he glared at Snape's arm were he knew the Dark mark was.

"I was but from the moment I heard what the Dark Lord was going after the Potters I turned sides and ever since I have been working for Albus Dumbledore, that is were my loyalties lay." Snape explained slightly tired that he always had to explain it over and over again. He had made a mistake but he had tried to make up for it as much as possible. He knew he would never be able to change things he did in the past but he would make sure that kind of things wouldn't happen again. By now Snape's eyes were slightly wet because of the painful memories of Lily. After a while he glared at Sirius who looked pleased in some kind of way.

"Did you betray the Potters?" at this question Sirius satisfied expression changed immediately. He sat down at the other side of the table suddenly looking very tired.

"No I didn't." he said softly but clearly as he didn't look at Snape anymore.

"So Pettigrew really did?" Snape asked actually curious for the truth for once.

"Yes! I convinced James and Lily to change their choice of secret keeper at the last instant and they did. I though it would be safer but Peter was a spy and betrayed them." Snape noticed how hollow Sirius voice was sounding by now. He had his face turned to the table his hair in front of his face which made it impossible for Snape to see whether he was crying or not.

"Did you kill the other muggles when you went after Pettigrew?" Snape asked after a while.

"No! Peter cut of his finger and blew up the street and everybody who was near on that moment. He turned into a rat and stay hidden from the followers of Voldomort during years."

"Did you for that sake ever killed?" Snape asked getting quite worked up that all these year he had been so wrong.

"Not a living soul." Sirius said looking at Snape again knowing that his answer on that question would probably be a lot less pleasing.

"Why were you laughing like a manice when the Ministery arrived then?" Snape asked casually.

"My best friends had died because of my stupid plan and I hadn't even been able to avenge them! How would you have react? I went mad with grief." Sirius snapped. Then they both fell into a silence for while. None of both knowing what to say exactly. This talk had probably done more damage then good.

"Listen Severus…" Sirius started after a while but just then two jolly figures entered. Fred and George, the Weasley twins suddenly walked into the kitchen excitedly talking to each other when they bumped into the sigh of Sirius and Snape and froze the moment they entered. Everybody knew Snape and Sirius hated each other and that putting them together in the same room was murder as most of the time they would take out their wands ready to start shooting curses at each other from the moment they saw each other.

"Um… Sorry if we were interrupting anything um we..." One the twins started as they shared a slightly embarrassed expression for just bumping in like this. They both turned around to leave.

"And what if I may ask are you doing here Misters Weasley's? Aren't you two supposed to be at Hogwards." Snape sneered glad to be out of the uncomfortable silent.

They turned around slowly to face him."Um we quitted school professor." They said in chorus looking to their feet, not daring to look at their ex-professor. Knowing they better not piss off Snape more then he already looked

Snape looked slightly surprised at them and stood up "I guess I shall find out what you did this time as soon as I'm back at Hogwards." He said giving them glares he usually gave them when he noticed they were playing with their potions again during his classes. "Do your parents know this?" he asked sever.

"Not yet." Fred said.

"Then I suggest you better let them know quickly!" Snape said coldly passing them as he went for the door. "I guess we can conclude that Dumbledore idea failed, don't you agree Black." Snape said locking his glare on Sirius one more time.

"Yes I guess." Sirius answered, his voice quite as he didn't look at Snape. Snape kept his glare fixed on him for a while and then marched out with out another word.

"What was that about?" George asked after a small hesitation as they still stood at the door in surprise.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sirius said looking up forcing a smile on his face. "But you on the other hand have some explaining to do." He continued motion them to sit down as he took out some more Butter beer. The twins exchanged glares and sat did as they were told to.

"I have to admit, it is brilliant!" Sirius said laughing after they had told what had happened. "Foolish but brilliant." The twins grinned happily and Fred made a bowing gesture. "But never less you shouldn't have done it." Sirius continued but not really sounding convinced of it himself.

"We were tired of Umbridge and her rules Sirius."

"She didn't deserve better."

"Beside it gave Harry the perfect cover to talk to you."

"Yes I know and I am grateful but what are you going to do next if I may ask?"

"We planned it all." George started eagerly.

"We have a little shop in Daigon Alley, with a small flat above."

"We bought it a little while back."

"So we'll move there and start our shop." They were both grinning happily.

"I see, but why did you came here first and not just right to your joke shop instead?" Sirius asked leaning back in his chair.

"Actually we were hoping to find Dumbledore here. We now officially left school and we want to be part of the Order now." Fred said.

Sirius sat down again and looked at them. The last time he had talked with the twins about the Order they had had a fight. Sirius had told them they couldn't just run to St. Mungo to their father, that they couldn't ruined it for the Order, that some things were worth dieing for. But the twins hadn't taken that too well last time. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully. The twins exchanged glares and Sirius was convinced of it that they remember their last conversation as well.

"Yes." They said in chorus.

"Maybe not a very big part but this war is concerning everybody and we want to be able to get our share in it. We want to help!" George said looking at Sirius.

"Some things are worth dieing for right." Fred filled in.

Sirius sigh. They were brave, that for sure. But they were still young as well and it would be such a pity if anything happened to them. Not only would Molly kill him but he had grown very fond of the Weasley family, and he liked the twins a lot (the reminded him of him of the Marauders). Too much to see anything happen to them. "I understand." He started after a while seeing the hopeful smiles of the twins. "Well I can't promise you anything but I'll inform Dumbledore. As for the moment I would advice you to inform your parents about what happened and good luck with your shop." He said smiling to them.

"We know, thanks." Fred said grinning satisfied.

"But." George started

"We are here for something else as well." Fred finished.

Sirius looked at them intrigued waiting for them to explain themselves.

"Back with the Christmas holidays we said things to you. You know with dad being attacked and stuff." Fred started as they both had a light blush on their faces, their ears as red as their hair.

"Rude things, things we shouldn't have said." The other filled in.

Sirius motioned them that it was not necessary but they shook no, that they wanted to continue.

"No, you were right, and we shouldn't have being insulting you either."

"It can't be easy being locked up here unable to do anything."

"Forced to just watch from the side line."

"So we wanted to apologize to you!" the finished in chorus regret in there eyes.

"It's alright." Sirius said in a hoarsely voice.

They slimed thankful to him and then stood up to leave "Well we've got a lot to do. Bye, see you around Sirius."

"We promise we'll send you some of our products."

"And come to visit once in a while." They said cheerfully going for the door.

"It isn't easy is it?" Sirius asked suddenly sounding pained.

They turned back to look at him slightly confused.

"Apologies!" He started slowly again "It is hard to admit you were wrong isn't it? To get over your pride?"

The twins turned serious again and nodded "Yes it is!"

"How… how do you do it?" Sirius asked slowly not looking up. He was staring in front of him with a dreamy expression. When he had been young and reckless he didn't care for others feelings and he never had apologized to anyone. Then he had been locked up in Azkaban which had changed him and then he had escaped and then the Order and the Veritaserum. For the first time in his life Sirius felt as it he was supposed to apologize as a strong feeling of regret took over on him.

"If you really mean it, it will bother you as long as you don't so if you don't do it for the other you'll do it for yourself at the end." One of the twins started looking slightly worried as Sirius acted so weird.

"But if you really show regret the words will come from itself."

"And the other will just …"

"See it in your eyes." Sirius finished. The twin nodded, they glared at each other for a moment part of them wanted to ask what was wrong and try to consol him but they decided against it. Sirius would probably rather be alone a while to just think so they waved a small goodbye and left.

Sirius didn't even notice that they left as he was stuck in his thoughts. The Veritaserum had changed things, for his point of view anyway. Severus had been forced to tell him things he would other while never tell him, never tell anybody. He was sure Severus wouldn't have told anybody else, except Dumbledore probably. He had always been a jerk towards Severus and the time he had been at Azkaban he had already understood that part but he had never liked Snape either. He had slightly regretted that he had acted so childish back then but not much. Now he felt guilty. He had always seen Severus as a one of the bad guys but actually he had tried to protect Harry just as much as Sirius had tried to. The little grease ball, who he had always thought to have no heart, had loved Lily with every fibber in his body and although he would never admit it he clearly cared for Harry as well. Sirius felt so guilty for the jerk he had been. The feelingless jerk. He had thought he had grown up in Azkaban but he hadn't. He had still been the same jerky boy from at Hogwards who only cared for his tight Marauders friends. He sighed, as he was lost in feelings of guilt and regret.

--------

"What happened to you boy?" A high cry of a hippogriff was the only response. Sirius was taking care of a wound on Buckbeaks leg. He had been sitting down stairs in the kitchen when he had heard the Hippogriff give a high squeal of pain and he had rushed up to the animal immediately. It was such a beautiful animal. For a great deal of time Buckbeak was his only companion in the house. Sirius cared a great deal for him, not to mention that he had saved his life back at Hogwards, he had showed himself a great loyal friend as well. Beside Sirius had promised Hagrid he would take care of him. "See that is better isn't it?!" He said after he had waved his wand and healed the wound as much as he could and stood up stroking the animals beautiful head when suddenly he heard the door open downstairs and someone rushing in.

"Black!" a familiar voice called.

"Snape?" Sirius mumbled to himself and rushed out of the room downstairs. Snape was in the kitchen searching for a sign of life in the house.

"Severus? What happened?" Sirius asked alarmed as he feared something must have happened as he just had rushed in screaming his name like that.

"You're here." Snape said as he saw Sirius enter the kitchen.

"Of course I'm here were else should I be. I am not alloud out remember." Sirius answered slightly frustrated. By now Tonks and Remus had walked in as well as they had just arrived at the Head Quarters of the Order and they were both looking confused at the two others. Snape suddenly took out his wand pointing it at Sirius. "Did I ever mentioned Lilly Potter in your percents? When and what did I say?" Remus was alarmed by Snape threatening Sirius and considering their history he didn't want to take any chances and took out his wand as well pointing it at Snape. Sirius looked slightly confused at Snape. Snape looked worried, which would mean something must have happened. He motion to Remus to put away his wand as he was convinced that the reason that Snape was pointing his wand at him hadn't anything to do with their usual rivalty but that he must have a good reason. Remus looked confused but did as Sirius had asked him to and both him and Tonks looked at them confused but silent.

"You mention her once, when we took the Veritaserum and I am quite sure you would rather not have me repeating what you said in their presence." Sirius answered calmly motioning at Remus and Tonks. Tonks had wanted to say something but Remus had stopped her. Well Sirius was right, Snape would rather not have him repeat it when Lupin was there but he didn't looked convinced. If the Dark Lord had the really captured Black he could have easily forced this information out of him. "Change!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius said getting slightly annoyed.

"You're and Animagus, change." Snape repeated. Even if the Dark Lord knew that as well no Death Eather could possibly do this. The only Death Eather who was an Animagus was Pettigrew and everybody would see the difference between that rat and the huge dog Sirius could change to.

Sirius did as Snape asked him to and changed into his dog form and back again. "What is going on?" he asked. "What happened Severus?" he pressed, as the other still hadn't answered.

"Potter had a vision again."

"What? Is he alright? What happened? What did he saw?" Sirius asked worry all over his face.

"Umbridge had him locked in her office when I left. He tried to contact you why didn't you respond?"

"Contact me? I was upstairs with Buckbeak he had wounded himself. What is going on Severus."

"Potter thinks the Dark Lord has you."

Tonks looked confused as she and Lupin were still standing at the side listening. Sirius looked worry.

"His vision must have showed him that you were captured by the Dark Lord. That is why he wanted to contact you. He was caught by Umbridge who called me to supply Veritaserum so she could force Potter into turning you in."

Sirius turned pale.

"I said I didn't have any anymore." He reassured Sirius. "Then Potter screamed to me 'he has Padfoot.'" Sirius was only getting paler with the minute. "I rushed out of Hogwards and apparated back here to check if you were indeed captured or not."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but at that McGonagall stormed in. "Potter and his friends disappeared."

"What?" Snape and Sirius asked in chorus.

"Umbridge took Miss Granger and Potter to the Forbidden Forrest while she left her little patrol gang with their friends. But they took out Malfoy and his gang and have disappeared. What is going on?"

"They went to save Black." Snape cursed.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Potter thinks the Dark Lord has Sirius captured and is about to kill him."

"What..how?"

"He passed me the hint."

"Why didn't you told me or told him to stay quite."

"How would I have been supposed to do that Minerva!" Snape roared angry. "I couldn't just respond on that with Umbridge near. From the moment Potter passed me the hint I came here to find out whether it was true of not."

Minerva turned pale.

"Potter is leading them straight into a trap in the Ministry of Magic."

"We've got to do something." Minerva stated looking sick.

"We have to go and rescue them." Snape said looking paler the usual.

"You can't Severus." Sirius said suddenly as he was finally able to talk again. "If you would go you would blow your cover and Voldomort would know you truth are at our side." He started to Snape's surprise. "I guess one of you two know a way how to contact Albus don't you?"

Minerva just gave a short nod "I go and warn him. He'll be here in a few minutes." She said shortly and rushed out.

"I'll go with the others to the Ministry to rescue Harry and his friends."

"I'm should go back to Hogwards to check if maybe they are still in the Forbidden Forrest." Severus said mumbled. Meanwhile the others were preparing for the battle: Tonks had left to get Kingley and Moody and Remus waited for Sirius, who took out his wand ready for the battle.

"No Sirius!" Severus gripped his arm.

"Let go!" Sirius snapped.

"Someone should stay to explain to Bumbldore what happened." Snape argued.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called, with a little plop the elf appeared "I command you to, when Dumbldore arrives, tell him everything that happened. Till the last detail." the elf just cracked a small "Yes master."

But Severus still didn't let go of him. "Do I have to remind you at the fact that you are wanted?!" Severus said with a smrink.

"Let go!" Sirius first repeated but then started again calmer turning to Severus. "The Ministry is the least of our problems now. I gladly take the risk of being caught. Harry is out there risking his and his friends live for me and I can just stay here waiting."

"I wasn't talking about the Ministry Sirius. There is a price on your head! The Dark Lord _wants you dead_ and Bellatrix is eager to get a chance to kill you." Snape said true his teeth not letting go.

Sirius expression changed suddenly. "Bella." he groaned to himself in a dog like fashion. "She's mental! I need to go." Sirius said starting his attempt to leave again.

"Sirius." Severus wasn't about to let him go right now. "It won't do anybody any good that you would be dead."

"I can defend myself Severus." Sirius snapped back insulted.

"I know that, but so can the others of Order. Let them handle this." Severus said angry.

"I'm going along!" Sirius said stubborn.

"I gladly stun you if you try." Severus said taking out his wand aiming at Sirius chest.

But to Severus huge surprise Sirius didn't take out his wand as well. "I am Harry's godfather. I am supposed to protect him. You had the chance to do so the past years. I on the other hand highly ever made any difference. Please Severus." He pleaded.

Severus was highly surprised by this. He had never expected Sirius to talk like that to him. Almost begging. Severus sigh, let go of him and stood out of the way. "Know that if you go now you will probably die Sirius." Severus said as cold as possible hoping to make him change his mind.

"Some things are worth deing for!" he responded as he made his way to the door but then suddenly stopped. For a second Severus was convinced he had managed to persuade Sirius not to go but he was quickly proven wrong. "I am sorry." Sirius said breathless looking at Severus, who looked surprised and couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. The bulling, the thing with the Whomping Willow, all those things I ever did to pain you. I was wrong, stupid, a jerk and I am truly sorry. I know I can't change the past but I do truthly regret it. Just as I regret it took me so long to see it!" Sirius said his eyes slightly wet, regret showing in them. Severus had never ever thought he would ever hear this. And even if he though this day would come he would never had believed he would believe what Sirius had just said. He looked totally stunned at him. He was serious, he had never seen Sirius that serious in his life. It was in his eyes. In the past he would have wished he didn't believe him. He wished he could hate him as he had always done. Hate him, despise him, feel the urge to kill him but for some reason he just couldn't. Something stopped him, something had changed. Sirius had changed. Not one of the Marauds had ever apologized. Even Remus who was the most reasonable of them had never openly shown his regret to him. But now of all of them Sirius, who had always adored James and never shown the slightest bit of doubt in his friend's actions, the one who had almost killed him, the one of who he was sure hated him more then anything else on the planet, had shown regret. Severus saw the feeling of regret and guilt in his eyes. Severus was unable to say a word, to stun by it all. He wished he could say 'I forgive you!', because he did but he didn't managed to say a single word. He didn't need though as the two of them looked in each dark eyes. Sirius didn't need Severus to say he was forgiven because he could tell he was by the look in his eyes. And for the first time ever he smiled at Severus. Not one of his usual grins, or the smiles when he used to bully him at Hogwards, not a sarcastic little laugh or his usual dog bark laughs but a real smile. A smile you gave to your closes friends, a real grateful friendly smile. The last real one that would ever come from his lips.

--------

**Author's note:** My first HP fic. I had this idea ages ago (right after I read the Order of the Phoenix) but there was something missing which I now filled up with the knowleg of Sev's love for Lily. It's my point of view what happened right before Sirius his dead. I know it might sound pretty incredible that the two of them would ever put a side there fight but well I though there was this little chance they did (if all the things in my fic would have happened). Anyway this is actually more some kinda pre one-shot, as a kinda introduction to a longer story. Yes another that has been hunting me ever since I read the 5 book (which is quite a while ago). It's about Sirius returning, the Marauders, Snape, Harry and that kinda stuff. Do you guys think I should give it a shot?  
Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW.


End file.
